Knights of Egypt: My Rivals and I
by taurusking
Summary: A story inspired by Green Phantom Queen's story "Between my Brother and Me" and it is a side story telling what is happening with Ash while May is helping Yugi. The Ishtars seek out three special people to stop a force trying to control the Orichalcos.
1. The Fortune Teller's Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**So this is a story inspired by Green Phantom Queen's "Between my Brother and Me" story. While May is fighting the Orichalcos head on, what's Ash doing? Is he on his Pokemon journey, or something else? Now is the time to find out!**

Knight's of Egypt: My Rivals and I

Chapter 1: The Fortuneteller's Arrival

Ash is still fresh in the Sinnoh region. He and his traveling companions, Brock, and Dawn, recently stopped in a small port town, to take a quick break on their journey, but what awaits Ash in this quite place?

"Finally, it feels so nice to rest inside for a change!" Ash exclaimed. He was laying on a couch in a pokemon center resting his shoes on a table.

"No kidding, that tent is nothing compared to a real bed!" Dawn said.

"At least you get to sleep in the tent."

"But do you really want me to be sleeping on the grass outside, Ash?"

"Okay kids, stop fighting." Brock interrupted. "There's a reason we stopped here, remember? Supplies. Before we relax, we need to go shopping, unless you guys don't plan on eating till we get to the next city."

"Yes sir." Ash groaned.

"Let me make a phone call first, I haven't talked with my mom since the last contest, and I want to see how she is. Mind if I catch up with you?"

"Sure, Dawn. Come on, Ash, it's time to go shopping."

Brock dragged Ash out of the pokemon center, with Pikachu trailing behind. Outside, most of the town was port. There were markets lined up near the water, and several boats in the harbor. Brock was taking his time looking through the market for all different types of ingredients for his cooking. Ash was less interested, and was looking around, hoping a trainer would pop out and challenge him to a pokemon battle. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me Ash, may I have a word with you?" A tall tan skinned woman in white robes, and long black hair approached him.

"How did you know my name was Ash?"

"Pika..?" Pikachu looked at the woman funny, as if she had some mysteriousness about her.

"Ah, that is simple, you see, I'm a fortune teller, and I couldn't help but see an interesting aura about you. Would you mind if I gave you a reading? There is something special I see in you, a special destiny, if you will."

"Really? Okay then, sure, I'll give it a go." Ash ran over to Brock looking through a table of fresh vegetables. "Hey, Brock, I'll be right back okay? I'm going to have my fortune read."

"Okay Ash, if you really want to, I guess. Just don't believe everything they tell you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ash and Pikachu walked over to the fortune teller's tent across the market. The tent itself was just an average, white tent on the outside, but as Ash walked in, he noticed that the inside decor was all dark and almost pitch black except for the table. He wondered how that could be, seeing as it was bright and sunny out, and the tent was white, but he disregarded that thought.

"Thank you for accepting my offer, I promise, you will not regret it."

"My pleasure." Ash took his seat across from the fortune teller. The room was filled with incense, and Pikachu seemed to like it. "Calm down buddy, its just incense."

"Let's begin..." She had Ash hold his hands out. "I see that a great destiny is in your future, a prophesy of immense importance."

"A prophesy?"

"Yes. You and two others appear to be the key to saving everyone from a dark fate. You appear to be a hero."

Meanwhile... Outside the tent, Team Rocket, disguised as market clerks, were eavesdropping on Ash's fortune telling.

"That twerp's actually listening to her? Please... fortune telling is a bunch of baloney." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not, there are psychic pokemon after all." James added, sweeping up around the stand.

"Does she look like a pokemon to you? I think not."

"Will you guys quit ya fightin'! Take a look at Pikachu, he's attracted to that incense. All we need ta do is find some and lure him into a trap!" Meowth, dressed as a short sales man, interrupted the arguing.

"Good point, Meowth, let's take some. I'm sure she wont notice a little bit missing." Jessie added.

Back in the tent...

"I believe I have seen all I needed to see. You are the person I've been looking for." The fortune teller spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, this prophesy I mentioned, I know of it, and I've been looking for the three people it speaks of. This seems like a lot to ask for, but I would like to ask you for your assistance. Would you be willing to help me?"

"Well, I.. ah... I'm not sure. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You would need to return to the place I come from, Domino City. Something bad is happening there right now, and you are needed to help stop an evil force."

"Wow... you don't hear that everyday."

"Pika, pi." Pikachu agreed.

"Why don't you take a while to think about it. If you need to know about time, I have a feeling that this may take just a week." She walked him out of the tent. "When you make your decision, you can meet me by my boat, it's right over there." She pointed to a medium sized, brown boat with a large cabin area on top. "But, please do not talk about what I told you."

"Okay, I'll come back later." Ash returned to Brock and Dawn, who were going back into the pokemon center, carrying a bag of groceries. "Hey guys! Sorry I took so long."

"Oh hey there, Brock said you found a fortune teller. Did they say anything interesting?"

"Oh, you know, the typical."

"I see... So Ash, there was something I wanted to ask you. When I was talking with my mom before, she said she was sick. I know it would take several days, but I wanted to bring her some medicine, and help her get better. I know it would take time off our journey, but..."

"You want to take a boat back to Littleroot, right?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, as a matter of fact, that kind of works out for me. When I was at that fortune teller's place, I found out about this... um... Convention. One of SInnoh's Elite 4 is gonna be here in about a week. I didn't think you guys would be interested in waiting a week, but I definitely want to."

"Okay, that works out well, I can go back, stay a week, and return here by boat, and you can wait for your convention. What about you Brock?"

"I think I'll go with you, Dawn. I might be able to help out your mom, and I'm not sure I want to be around Ash when he goes wild and tries to battle some Elite 4 member again."

"Again!"

"It's a long story, anyway, that okay with you, Ash? Or did you want me to stay?"

"You guys can go, I have Pikachu to keep me company." On cue, the electric pokemon jumped onto Ash's shoulder."

"All right then, looks like we'll meet up with you in a week." Dawn gave Ash a brief hug, while Brock shook his hand."

"Right, have a good time, guys."

"See you soon, Ash." Brock waved as they walked out of town, and back towards Littleroot town, only a couple days away. Ash and Pikachu, on the other hand, left for the fortune teller's boat.

"I'm glad to see you've returned. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have, and I'll help you."

"I knew you would. Come, you should join the others."

"The others?" Ash was led into the cabin area of the boat, it was much bigger than it looked. The inside had an open room with a table, and a hatch for stairs. Sitting at the table was none other than Gary Oak, and Ritchie.

"Well, well... If it isn't Ashy-boy! So you're the third knight."

"Hey Ash, it's been a while."

"Gary? Ritchie?" Ash was a bit confused.

"I have a lot to explain. Please, take a seat, and I will tell you everything." Ash sat down, while the fortune teller sat in the remaining seat. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I come from a place where pokemon rarely show up, but instead, there is a game we play involving cards. This game is known as Duel Monsters, and it's much more then just a card game?"

"You told me this before, Ishizu," Gary interrupted, "but what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, the creator of the game, a man by the name of Maximllion Pegasus, took an archeological trip to Egypt, and in his search, he learned about an ancient game the Egyptians would play involving monsters sealed in stone tablets. This inspired him, and upon his return, he created a card game, mimicking the monsters found in those stone tablets. These cards now look like these..."

Ishizu placed her own deck on the table, revealing the top card, Dunames Dark Witch.

"This is one of many duel monsters. Normally, when the cards are used, holograms of the monsters appear; however, some can make those monsters real. What makes this more than a normal card game, is that the spirits of monsters, that once rested within stone tablets in the times of ancient Egypt, now rest in these cards. The game is a fun experience for most players, but to the powerful, it brings the game to life, and places danger on the players."

"And what kind of danger do you mean?" Ritchie pondered.

"Well, there are different dangers. Some players used the shadow realm, a place of great malice, when the holograms become real monsters, and thats when your life is at stake. But the real issue now, is of something called, the Orichalcos, an ancient power that can seal the souls of duelists who lose in a duel involving that card."

"Sounds like a threat. Is this the one you were talking about before?" Gary questioned.

"Actually no, but let me tell Ash who you three are, before I explain what you may be up against. You three are called the Three Knights of Egypt. Each of you hold power of an ancient spirit born deep within yourself. There is a force we found, trying to control the Orichalcos, from in the shadows. That is what the Knights of Egypt must defeat in the prophesy my siblings and I discovered.

More Next TIme...

**Ash: Everything is happening so fast, I feel like I'm being rushed into this.**

**Ritchie: Ishizu said that we don't have much time left, and the Knights must rise before something makes the Orichalcos an even bigger threat.**

**Ash: I barely know what's going on as it is!**

**Gary: Don't worry Ashy-Boy, well explain everything we can later.**

**Ritchie: Right, next time: Of Duels and Decks!**


	2. Of Duels and Decks

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**So, the last chapter was a bit short, sorry folks, but this one will be longer.**

Previously...

Ishizu: "Excuse me Ash, may I have a word with you?"

Ash: "How did you know my name was Ash?"

Ishizu: "I see that a great destiny is in your future, a prophesy of immense importance."

Ishizu: "You and two others appear to be the key to saving everyone from a dark fate."

Ash: "Gary? Ritchie?"

Ishizu: "I have a lot to explain. Please, take a seat, and I will tell you everything."

Knight's of Egypt: My Rivals and I

Chapter 2: Of Duels and Decks

"Pika... Pika?" Pikachu's ears twitched, and his nose wiggled, something smelled nice. He wondered out onto the the top of the boat.

"Pikachu? Where are you going buddy?" Ash rose from his chair as his partner left.

"Do you smell... incense?" Ritchie seemed confused. Pikachu suddenly screamed out, and the group rushed out of the cabin room. Maniacal laughter echoed through the air.

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble, it smells so nice."

James: "Make it double, we attack with vice."

Jessie: "An evil as old as the galaxy."

James: "Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

Meowth: "Meowth! That's right!"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And I'm James!"

"Meowth too!"

Jessie: "Where ever there's peace in the universe..."

James: "Team Rocket..."

Meowth: "Will be dere'..."

All: "To make everything worse!"

Wabbuffet: "WAAAAAAAAAAABBUFETT!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted angrily.

"That's right, twerp! Looks like we've got Pikachu. Maybe you should've focused more on him and less that than fortune teller's mumbo-jumbo." Jessie held Pikachu in an electric proof glass cage.

"Not if I can do anything about it!" Ash reached for one of his pokemon, but Ritchie stopped him.

"Ash, leave it to me, I've got this one." He held one of his pokeballs in his hand and pressed the button. "Okay, let's go Dusty!" Ritchie released a black and orange moth like pokemon.

"What pokemon is that?" Ash pulled his pokedex out.

Pokedex: Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar.

"Don't think I won't be battling, go Gallade!" From Gary's pokeball, the blade pokemon appeared.

Pokedex: Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce.

"FIne then, if you want to fight, so be it! Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie threw her pokeball.

"Cacnea, join in and use Needle Arm!" The Cactus pokemon came out of his pokeball, but instead of attacking, turned around and hugged onto James.

"Not me you confounded cactus! Attack them!" James threw his pokemon off his face.

Gallade caught Seviper's tail with its arm, while Dusty, Ritchie's Mothim, easily avoided Cacnea's Needle Arm.

"Dusty, attack Cacnea with Bug Bite!" The moth pokemon flew at James' pokemon and bit it hard, causing the grass type extra pain from type weakness.

"Gallade, fight back with Psycho Cut!" The psychic swung his arms, firing psychic blades at Seviper, knocking it into Cacnea, and back into Team Rocket. Pikachu's cage went flying into Ishizu's hands, and she released him.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" The mouse pokemon shot bolts of lightning at Team Rocket, shocking them. The lightning exploded and Team Rocker went flying into the air, screaming.

All: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Phew, glad that's over. You okay buddy?" Ash lifted his Pikachu up.

"Pika pi!" He was very cheerful.

"Just who were those people?" Ishizu asked.

"They are Team Rocket, they go around stealing pokemon. They've been after Pikachu for years, but they always fail." Ash explained as Gary and Ritchie returned their pokemon.

"I'm surprised they haven't given up yet." Ritchie scratched his head. "I remember them stealing a ton of pokemon back at the Kanto League.

"The way they follow him around everywhere, you'd think they were his fan club or something." Gary laughed, causing Ash to sigh.

"Don't even joke..."

"Well, so long as Pikachu's safe." Ritchie reached for a pokeball. "Speaking of which, why don't we have a little reunion? Sparky, say hi to Pikachu!" Ritchie released his Pikachu, Sparky.

"Pikaaa!" Sparky and Pikachu sniffed around eachother, and crossed their tails, which generated sparks.

"They look happy to see each other again." Ash smiled. "Anyway, can you finish what you were talking about, Ishizu?"

"Certainly, let us return to the cabin. If you don't mind, I'll have us set sail while we finish our discussion."

Everyone agreed, and returned into the cabin area, as the boat started to move, steered by a tall, tan skinned man. He had no hair except for a ponytail, and had a tattoo of Hieroglyphics on his face. Ishizu mentioned him to be one of her brothers, Odion. Inside, Ishizu explained the game of duel monsters to Ash, Gary, and Ritchie.

Meanwhile...

Jessie, James, and Meowth had fallen back on the ground not that far away from the port. They noticed the boat leaving the dock.

"Oh no, the twerp's getting away!" James exclaimed.

"Quickly, to the balloon!" Jessie took command.

Back on the boat...

"Okay, so you can't summon stronger monsters without tributing weaker ones, I get it now." Ash was focused on the demonstration Ishizu gave. "So, I think I get it now. It's a pretty complex game."

"I'm glad you all understand the rules. I believe now is the time each of you chose a deck. My brothers and I were able to prepare several decks for you all to choose from." Ishizu set several decks on the table, each had a card facing up on top of the deck. "The card on top is the rarest card of that deck and represents the deck itself. Take the time to examine them all."

Ash started looking through them like a kid in a candy store, while Gary took his time exploring each, and Ritchie glanced through several, checking out the styles and themes.

"This one looks cool!" Ash said looking at Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus. "Oh, man this one looks powerful!" He passed a Volcanic Doomfire.

"Hmm... I think I like this deck." Ritchie held up a deck with Phoenix Gearfried as the rarest card.

"That is a gemini deck. They are a newer kind of card, not many duelists use them. This could be a good thing or a bad thing."

"No fair, I didn't see that one yet!" Ash pouted.

"I like this deck." Gary pointed to one with the card Darkness Neosphere on top.

"I didn't see that one either!" Ash looked through each deck, while Gary and Ritchie were sifting through the cards of the decks they picked out. Finally, Ash settled on a deck with Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard on the top. "I like this deck, the monsters look cool!"

"Very well, now that you each have a deck of your own, why not try practicing with one another."

Meanwhile... In a dark room...

"So, as I hear it, the Knights are on their way to Domino City. I trust all of you have taken precautions?" A man spoke, sitting in a lounge. The fireplace was the only thing illuminating the room, and gave the couches a deep red glow. Before him sat eight others, each with red and black duel disks on their wrists.

"Don't worry, there are several Guardians already there." A young woman with long red hair stood from her position on the middle seat. "They're also speeding up the process of the Orichalcos while they wait for the arrival."

"Do you think any of our lesser Guardians are a match for the Knights?"

"No, to be honest, I predict that they'll all fail. But, the more we watch them duel, the more we get to know their decks. Win or lose, we learn their decks, and add a few souls to the Orichalcos."

"Excellent."

Back with Ash and Co...

"Sorry, Gary! Looks like I win this one. Now that your life points are wide open, I'll have my Phantom Beast Wild-Horn attack you directly." Ash declared, crossing his arms.

"Poor me, and I have nothing to defend myself..." Gary sarcastically pouted. "Oh wait, looks like I have a little trap just for you." He flipped the card over. "Revealing Magic Cylinder. A trap that redirects your attack at your own life points, wiping them out."

"What! this bites!"

"Sorry Ash, but you can't keep relying on strength alone. It's just like pokemon battles, you have to combine strength with strategy. A strategy with weak cards is hardly a strategy, and trying to force you way through is bound to fail you."

"Gary is correct," Ishizu added. "A good deck is only half of the requirement, the other half is a good duelist. Learn from your mistakes, and try to correct them."

"I didn't think about it that way. You guys are right, next time I duel, I'm showing all my skills!"

"That's good to hear. I also have something else to say, we will be arriving in Domino City shortly. When we arrive, we will go to the museum, where my brother, Marik, is. He will tell you all you need to know."

Pikachu and Sparky ran up onto the deck, with Ishizu and the trio right behind them. Domino City was in clear view, they were moments from the dock. Of all the large buildings, Kiaba Corp. stood out.

"We have arrived." Odion spoke. "We should hurry."

"Why?" Ritchie wondered. "What's going on?"

"Currently, there has been an issue with some duel monsters coming to life. There doesn't seem to be any at the moment, but we can't be too sure. A boy by the name of Yugi Muto has been dealing with many of these monsters.'

"Who's he?" Gary asked.

"He is a very famous duelist, and a powerful one at that. As much as we would like for him to join you, he has another path to take. But don't worry, it wont be you three alone."

Ishizu and Odion guided the three Kights towards the museum, keeping watch of any monsters around the city. The walk wasn't long, and they arrived before long. Inside, it was dark, and void of people.

Meanwhile...

"Back off, you disgusting creature!" Jessie screamed. They had landed in Domino City and were being attacked by a Hunter Spider. "Seviper, attack that bug with Wrap!" She released the poison pokemon, who took the order and wrapped around the spider, squeezing it. The squeeze crushed the insect duel monster. "Ha! Look's like I showed you!"

"Um... Jessie..." James tapped her shoulder.

"What is-" When she turned around, a Dark Assailant was face to face with Team Rocket, and the barreled away, screaming.

"Jeez Louise! What are deese tings!" Meowth cried.

"I don't know but I don't like this place, that's for sure!" James squealed, nearly tripping in the road.

With Ash...

Entering the area, Ash noticed a table with two people sitting by it: one with dark skin, platinum blonde hair and lilac eyes, the other with white spiky hair, fierce grey eyes and pale skin. Both of them looked at Ash with seriousness, the Pokemon trainer swallowing a lump in his throat as he waited to be seated.

"Ishizu, Odion...you've returned." The platinum blonde haired teen stated.

"Indeed we have, little brother." said Ishizu. "Ash, Gary, Ritchie, the legendary Knights of Egypt, allow me to introduce my little brother Marik, and friend Bakura."

"Hi." said Ash, waving a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." said Marik, standing up and taking Ash's hand into a firm handshake. Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared, but otherwise didn't say anything else.

"What's his problem?" asked Gary, noticing Bakura's silence.

"He's like that." said Marik in reply.

"Let us sit down." said Ishizu, motioning for the Pokemon trainers to take a seat. Sitting down, both Pikachu and Sparky leapt onto their respective Pokemon trainers' laps, their ears twitching in anticipation as to what would happen next.

"To begin," Marik explained once everyone was seated. "An evil organization has appeared, posing a great threat using an Atlantean power known as the Orichalcos. We do not know much about than the use of a card called 'The Seal of Orichalcos' and that it will arise something. However, we are not quite sure what this 'something' it is. Normally, this is a threat that we can and would take action upon...until my sister saw a vision through her necklace."

"Which I took back." Bakura spat out. "the Pharaoh had his guard down with all these duel monsters coming to life, so it was easy to at least get two of the Millennium Items he's been hording."

"Um, excuse me Marik." said Ritchie. "But what do you mean about your sister seeing a vision 'through her necklace'?"

"My sister's necklace is one of many powerful relics of Egypt." Marik explained. "It is one of seven artifacts known as the Millennium Items, and my sister's-known as the Millennium Necklace-allows her to take a glimpse into the future."

"Wow!" said Ash. "So that's how she knew about our names, and about this destiny thing we're going to go through."

"Exactly." said Marik with a nod. "In this vision, my sister saw a different group; they were called the Guardians of Apophis, who were plotting to use the power of the Orichalcos for their own selfish use to bring out something much more devestating than what the Orichalcos is currently being used for. Luckily, Ishizu also saw this vision mention something about the Knights of Egypt, which we later found out to be you three."

"So let me get this straight." said Gary, crossing his arms. "Me, Ritchie and Ashie-boy here are these supposed Knights and we're supposed to take down these Guardians? I hate to break it to you guys, but we're not skilled duelists; we're not even duelists to begin with! All of you have more experience in being duelists than we do-all we're good at is winning Pokemon battles."

"That may be true." said Ishizu. "But the four of us believe that you have potential. If these people truly are as evil as I have seen in this vision, then the fact that they fear you shows that there is potential in you all."

"I still don't know." said Ritchie. "I mean, we barely even know how to play Duel Monsters, let alone find a way to stop an evil cult from destroying the world. What do you think Ash?"

"I say we go for it." said Ash. "Ishizu is counting on us, and if she says we're the only ones who can stop this menace, then we are. Besides, what these guys are planning can't be as bad as what happened with Team Aqua and Team Magma a couple of months back."

"Ash, I know you want to help them, but what can we do?" asked Gary. "I mean...Duel Monsters is different from Pokemon itself, and-"

"If it'll save the world, I'll stay up all night playing the game." said Ash, interrupting his long-time rival. "The world is counting on the Knights of Egypt to save it and I'm not going to fail it by having doubts and disbeliefs. I never got to where I was just by doubting my own skills."

"Pika!" Pikachu added, also showing the enthusiasm that Ash was showing off.

"Ash is right." said Ritchie. "If we are the chosen ones, then it looks like it's up to us to stop this menace. What do you say Gary?"

Gary smirked.

"I say that we do something about it." He answered. "Besides, it'd be easy to tell who's the strongest out of all the Knights."

"Well, someone seems cocky." Bakura smirked.

"What was that! Now you've got something to say?' Sparks formed between the eyes of Gary and Bakura.

"Sorry to interrupt your little staring contest..." Ritchie intervened. "but let's talk about the Donphan in the room. I'll gladly help you guys out, but what exactly are we going to do? Just barge straight into enemy territory and start dueling left and right?"

"At this very moment, all we can do is wait. There is a company known as Kaiba Corp. Run by a man by the name of Seto Kaiba. I have a friend working in his company who we suspect is also targeted by this Orichalcos." Marik explained.

"As my visions have told me, where the Orichalcos is, the Guardians of Apophis won't be far. If we get a lead on where either group is through Kaiba, we'll be on the move." Ishizu finished.

"Seto Kaiba is a multimillionaire, and his company mass produces products for duel monsters, including these..." Marik brought a box from the floor onto the table. Inside the box was three mechanical devices.

"So what are these contraptions?" Gary inquired.

"They're called duel disks, Monkey..." Bakura smirked again.

"Who are you calling a Monkey, Mop-Head!" Gary glared back at Bakura. The two were about to butt heads.

"ENOUGH!" Ritchie got between them. "We're on the same side right? Stop bickering like kindergardeners!"

Ash sighed. "Anyway, so what do these duel disks do?"

"They are used to duel, anywhere, and everywhere. I'll start with the functions..." Marik began to describe how to use the duel disks.

Near the Muto Card Shop...

"Finally! An open sign!" Jessie ran into the small shop, along with James and Meowth, slamming the door shut..

"Hmm? Can I help you?" An old man, with grey hair and a mustache spoke from behind a counter.

"Well, for starters we just got chased here by a skeleton." James panted for breath.

"Ah, yes. Duel Monsters. They've suddenly appeared in town, now everyone's staying home and locking their doors."

"Yeah, we've noticed..." The pink haired team rocket member remarked. "So how about you? Not afraid of these creatures?"

"Well, I'm waiting for my grandson to return actually, so I left the door open. If you want to stay safe from those duel monsters, you may want to use your own duel monster cards."

"Duel monster cards? What are those?" James asked.

"It's a card game, a very popular one at that."

"So you're telling me we can play cards against those things and they'll go away? Ha, I think you've grown delusional." Jessie laughed.

"Believe me, duel monsters goes beyond a normal card game. You should consider getting some, with all the live ones wondering about."

"Thanks for the tip, but we're not interested in buying any cards." Jessie was getting impatient.

"Well, seeing as these monsters are all around, I might be willing to part with a couple decks for free."

"You don't say..." James smiled.

With Ash...

"I understand that this was a lot for one day," Marik sat up. "and it's getting late. Let us rest for the night, and we can discuss more in the morning."

"Sounds great to me." Gary stretched his arms. "Learning to duel takes a lot out of you."

"Why don't I show you to your room," Ishizu stood from her seat. "There is a second floor with some lounges. They aren't exactly bedrooms, but they'll have to do for the night. Until these duel monsters stop appearing, it's too dangerous to go anywhere else."

"Does that mean we'll be sleeping on couches?" Richie asked.

"No, we set up some air beds and blankets. They may not be proper beds, but at least it's something." Ishizu went over to her older sibling. "Odion, will you take them to their rooms."

He nodded. "Follow me, Knights." He started walking off down a corridor. The trio followed suite, down the hallway, and up a staircase. There was another small hall, with several doors. "This room will be yours for the evening. Please be cautious, as no where is entirely safe." Odion left.

"Hmm... Odion seems very obedient. I would expect him to be the leader, if anyone, since he's the oldest." Ritchie analyzed.

"Whatever, it's not our business." Gary stretched his arms and yawned. "Anyway, I'm beat. I don't know about you guys, but I need my rest."

The all nodded, and walked into the room. It looked like an employee lounge, with a couch and a glass coffee table in the center. Around the room were several air mattresses, the ones Ishizu mentioned, and there was a balcony on the far wall.

"Phew, I'm going to sleep." Gary kicked off his black shoes and dropped onto one of the beds.

"I think Gary has the right idea. We should get some rest, who knows what will happen." Ritchie said, removing his had and placing it on the table.

"Yeah, you're right, goodnight Ritchie." The both laid down in their respective air mattresses. Ritchie fell asleep fast, while Ash stared at the ceiling.

One hour later...

Ash got up from his bed, and slipped into his shoes, waking Pikachu up. The pokemon looked curiously at his trainer, as Ash walked to the balcony. "Pika?"

"Sorry for waking you, Pikachu, I just can't sleep." Ash looked off into the night sky. Gary and Ritchie were fast asleep in their beds. Pikachu hopped off the bed and walked towards the open glass doors. Something dark suddenly covered the doors, and in an instant, Ash was gone.

"Pika, Pika!" The yellow pokemon panicked, and woke up the others.

"Huh..? What's going on..?" Gary yawned. "Pikachu? Why'd you wake us up?"

"It's Ash, he's gone!" Ritchie rose from his bed, and went to get Marik and Bakura.

Somewhere in the dark city streets...

"Ugh.. Where am I?" Ash stood up from the ground. He was wearing his duel disk for some reason.

"Welcome young knight, to your last night on Earth!" A tall, creepy man, with black messy hair cackled while activating his duel disk. "You and I, are going to duel!"

"I don't have to duel you! I have my poke- huh?" Ash reached for one of his pokemon, but all the pokeballs were missing.

"No no, you can't use your friends for this battle. It's just you and me, a duel in the darkness."

"Who are you! And what do you want?" Ash scowled at the tall man.

He started laughing manically. "My name is Panik, the Player Killer of Darkness. And I was brought back from the shadow realm to take your soul!"

"You must be one of those Guardians Marik told me about."

"That's right little boy, now let's duel, so I can end your existence!"

Ash was hesitant. _I really don't want to duel him, but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice..._ He thought. "Okay, fine. I'll duel you, but don't think I'm going down easy!"

"Oh, believe me, you will!"

They activated their duel disks. "Let's Duel!"

**Ash (4000) / Panik (4000)**

"I'll start!" Ash shouted, and drew his card. _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts... Okay, sounds like a good start._ "I'll play **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** in attack mode!" The lion-like creature appeared as Ash placed the card on his duel disk. (1500/1200). "I can't attack since it was the first turn, so you're up."

"My pleasure!" He drew. "I'll start with** Brron, Mad King of Dark World** in attack." Some bizarre fiend covered in chains was summoned to the field. (1800/400) "Now my fiend, destroy his monster!" The fiend shot his chains at Gazelle, wrapping him up and squeezing him into destruction.

**Ash (3700)**

"Oh no! I lost a monster already?" Ash sulked.

"Ha! You're just a novice, don't think for a second you'll stand a chance against me! And now my monster's effect activates. When Brron deals damage to your life points, I get to discard 1 card from my hand." Panik sent 1 card to his graveyard.

"Wait... Why do you want to send your own cards the the grave?"

"Patience kid, the fun is about to start, for you see, when **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World **is sent from my hand to the graveyard through a card effect, I get to special summon him to the field. So welcome my new fiend!" A fleshy creature with a long sword arose onto Panik's side of the field. (1600/1300) "That's all for now, kid."

"Great, I'm already at a disadvantage..." Ash drew a card. "Now I can counter attack. I'll summon **Exarion Universe** in attack mode!" The centaur-like beast-warrior arose. (1800/1900) "Now, I'll use his effect, which will raise his ATK by 400 till my end phase." (2200/1900) "Now destroy his Brron!"

The duel monster used an electric attack to destroy Panik's field, dropping his life points.

**Panik (3600)**

"I'll set a card and end my turn!" Ash finished.

"Your time is running out, kid." the fiend duelist used a magic card. "I play **Dark World Dealings**. This card has us both discard 1 card, and draw another."

Both players discarded a card, and drew 1 more.

"And since I discarded another Dark World monster, I get to special summon him to the field! Welcome, **Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**!" Another Dark World fiend appeared on the field. (2300/1400)

_If he keeps summoning his monsters like this, I'll get outnumbered!_ The trainer began to worry.

"Now my fiend, attack his Exarion Universe!"

"Not this time, I've got a trap!" Ash shouted, while Panik scowled. "I'm going to activate, **Magic Cylinder**!"

A large pot-like object absorbed the attack of Panik's fiend, and redirected it straight at Panik.

**Panik (1300)**

"A minor setback..."

"Looks real 'minor' to me! I have over twice your lifepoints!"

"Laugh while you can, your luck will end soon."

"Yeah... yeah... yeah... It's my turn now!" Ash drew a special trap card. _Hmm... This might be able to save me if things get hairy..._

"Are you going to play, or stall for time!"

"I'm gettin' to it! Sheesh... you're in such a rush. Alright, I'm going to tribute summon my **Manticore of Darkness** in attack." Ash's Exarion was replaced be a large, lion-like monster with fierce claws. (2300/1000) "Now attack his weaker monster!"

The Manticore threw a fireball which exploded Panik's fiend, Beiige.

**Panik (600)**

"But before I end my turn, I play 1 card face down!"

"Hmph..." Panik drew his card. "Oh, yes... Yes! Now you will see the true power of darkness! I'll start my turn by having my fiend attack your manticore!"

"But they have equal attack power, both will be destroyed!"

"That's right!" Panik's monster clashed with Ash's Manticore, and both vanished, and were sent to the graveyard. "Now, since I have exactly 3 dark monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon this to the field. Behold, my **Dark Armed Dragon**!" A massive black dragon flew through a dark vortex onto the playing field. (2800/1000)

"Yikes! I have nothing to defend my lifepoints!"

"That's right, kid, but the fun doesn't end here! I play the all powerful magic card, the **Seal of Orichalcos**!" The green seal covered the playing field, and the seal formed on Panik's forehead, as well as his dragon. It suddenly got a lot more vicious looking, and bloodthirsty.

"What's going on?"

"You see, the seal has many different effects, the first one is, all monsters on my side of the field gain 500 attack points!" (3300/1000) "But the most important effect is, once I win, the seal will take your soul forever!" Panik cackled.

"You must be joking!"

"No, as a matter of fact, this seal makes this duel a thousand times more real! Watch, and I'll show you while I have my Armed Dragon attack your life points directly!" The dark monster built up a gigantic black fireball in its mouth, and launched it straight at Ash.

"Oh jeez!" He covered himself with his arms, but the fireball made contact nonetheless. Ash screamed in pain, and nearly fainted, as almost all of his life points drained away in one blast.

**Ash (400)**

The pokemon trainer was covered in smoke and dust from the attack. He held onto his arm from shear pain, and was fighting to stay conscious.

"What's the matter? Fallen even before your life points run out? Want to give up?"

"Never! I'll... I'll keep fighting, no matter what!" Ash rose to his feet. "And now it's my turn!" He glanced at the card he drew. "And I'll place one monster in face-down defense mode! That's all for this turn!"

"What a pathetic attempt at saving what's left of our life points." Panik drew. "But why waste the turn and risk you drawing something helpful, when I can activate my dragon's other effect. By removing from play 1 dark monster from my graveyard, I can destroy your defense monster instantly!" Panik removed a fiend from his grave and placed it in his pocket. His dragon fired another blast at the face down monster.

"Now you're life points are wide open for- What!" Before him, the defense monster remained on the field.

"Don't forget, Panik, I had another card on the field. Reveal my trap, **Phantom Beast Protection**! I can send a Phantom Beast monster from my hand to the graveyard..." He revealed **Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus**. "I can prevent the destruction of one of my monsters!"

"Fine, but that wont save it from my monster's attack! My dragon, destroy his monster!"

The massive duel monster blasted away at the defense card again, revealing a flying squirrel-like monster before it was destroyed.

"You just destroyed my monster, **Nimble Momonga**! When he's defeated in battle, I gain 1000 life points!"

**Ash (1400)**

"That's not nearly enough to keep you from losing this duel!"

"Maybe not, but his other effect might help! You see, I also get to summon 2 more **Nimble Momonga** from my hand or my deck in face-down defense position!" Ash searched his deck for the other two monsters, and placed them onto the field."

"You can stall all you want, but it wont save you!"

"We'll just see... But it's my turn now!" Ash drew a card. "And I'll sacrifice both my monsters to tribute summon my rarest card! Take a look at my **Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard**, in defense!" The four legged beast-warrior arose onto the field. (2200/2000) "And that ends my turn."

"Some rare monster! Its attack power is pathetic compared to my dragon!"

"So attack it, if you think it's so weak!"

"Why should I? When I can remove another monster from your graveyard and destroy your monster instantly, leaving you wide open for my final attack! And this time, you have nothing to defend yourself!"

Ash didn't say a word, he just looked determined.

"Fine, Dark Armed Dragon, destroy his monster with your effect!" Panik removed another fiend from play, and the dragon fired a blast at Ash's Rock-Lizard. Without any traps to protect him, the monster vanished. "Ha! Your pathetic beast is gone for good."

"Heh," Ash smirked. "I was hopping you'd do that!"

"What! Why would you want to lose your monster!"

"You see, when Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard is destroyed by a card effect, he immediately inflicts 2000 damage to your life points!"

"What! No! that means-"

"Yup, you just cost yourself the duel!"

**Panik (0)**

**Ash Wins!**

"No, this can't be happening!" The seal closed in on Panik, who started to panic. "I can't lose my soul! Not again!" He screamed out in agony as the seal took his soul, and his body vanished into the darkness.

"What just happened..." Ash fell to his knees. "I can't... keep... my eyes... open..." He collapsed, exhausted from the duel, while a large shadow loomed over him.

More Next Time...

**Ritchie: Oh, where could Ash have gone? And without Pikachu!**

**Gary: Seriously Ashie-Boy, it didn't take you long to start causing us trouble.**

**Ritchie: Now's not the time for that! We need to find him and fast! I have a bad feeling in my gut that he's in danger.**

**Gary: Fine, but mark my words Ash, if you mess this up, I'll never let you forget it! Next time: A Search for Ash, Dueling with Team Rocket!**


End file.
